Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts: Part 1: The Sorcerer's Stone
by JaggedJAG
Summary: a retelling of the first book of the Harry Potter series. things change early on but not too much as you will see.
1. From the Begining

_AN I do not own any of Harry Potter or the characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I only take responsibility for those investments that are mine. When I use an idea straight from another fanfiction I will give credit where it is due. This story is AU so don't ask why things are changed. I'm going off of the actual calendar dates not those used by J.K. Rowling. This is a Harry Ginny ship, that's what I like. Also in my story while I use the back story laid out by J.K. Rowling I want it to be known that I see Harry as much more abused by Vernon much like with rayrae118. however I see Petunia as abused when she attempts to stand up to Vernon but that is not seen. Also it is stated by J.K. Rowling that Dudley is a bully towards Harry and is another source of the injuries to Harry. I will also use "footnotes" while writing this some are for reference to the actual books others are to clarify my reasoning on certain things(1). Also I like chance allot so while the main path of my story is planned some minor things are just left to a roll of the dice. I will tell you in notes when they are. Also anything that is straight out of the book will be underlined._

 _Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived_

 _Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Chapter one by J.K. Rowling. This story starts exactly the same.(2)_

 _Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass_

 _Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Chapter two by J.K. Rowling. This chapter is unaffected as well.(3)_

 _Chapter 3: The Letters from No One_

 _Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Chapter three by J.K. Rowling up to the point of his Aunt and Uncle Discussing the receipt of the first letter. This is where the story diverges from Canon._

 _"No," he said finally. "No,(4) we just simply will not continue to house the boy any longer."_

 _"But, Vernon you remember the letter we received when we found him on our doorstep. We can't just kick him out where would he go? What if something were to happen to him?" these statements from Aunt Petunia were shocking for Harry to hear it was almost as if she actually did at some level care for him. "Besides all of the neighbors know that he lives here what would we tell them?"_

 _"I don't care where he goes Petunia, nor do I care what happens to him. As for the neighbors we will simply tell them that the boy is no longer here due to his condition and that we have sent him away to a facility that specializes in cases like his." His uncle stated firmly as if he had been thinking about this for some time. "Besides who would ask about him all of the neighbors believe that he is a malcontent and a hoodlum, they might suspect that he has simply run away to join a gang or something."_

 _With that seemingly sorted out by Uncle Vernon he bellowed "BOY GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" To which Harry quickly followed not wanting to feel the wrath of his uncle. He had long learned not to get on Vernon's bad side_

 _When he entered the kitchen Harry first noticed the purple blotches on uncle's face were not nearly as dark as he would have assumed. But then what struck him next was the look of sorrow and regret on the face of his aunt.(5) However it was Vernon who spoke. "Boy I want you to go and pack your things, I think that your school bag should fit most of it. After nightfall I shall take you to the train station and buy you a ticket to London and you will not come back here and disturb us with your presence ever again."(6)_

 _Harry did as he was told and was shocked that his Aunt Petunia sent Dudley away for the day to one of his friends' houses. His aunt fed him a lunch like she never had before and even hugged him for the first time he could remember before his Uncle Vernon returned from work that evening._

 _Dinner that evening was a quiet affair with Vernon only inquiring where Dudley was and then ensuring that Harry was indeed packed and ready to go. At a quarter to ten Harry was told to go to the car and that they would be leaving shortly within half an hour Harry was on the train into London when he noticed an envelope sticking out of his backpack, he hadn't packed any envelopes nor did he know how this got there. When he pulled it out he noticed that it was the same envelope from that morning. Harry tore it open and read it._

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress(7)_

 _Harry was left there wondering how exactly one responds by owl as the train pulled up to the platform in London's Charing Cross station.(8) Harry got off of the train and started walking to the exit of the station when he felt as if he were being watched. He stopped where he was and looked around but saw no one that appeared to be paying him any attention but he did sense that this was the right way to go, so he continued towards the exit._

 _Harry exited the station and headed toward Trafalgar Square. About halfway from the station to the Square itself Harry noticed a small little pub that no one else around him seemed to see the name above the door titled the place as the Leaky Cauldron. As it was starting to rain Harry decided to go in maybe he could trade some work for a place to spend the night he thought._

 _As he walked into the pub the aged barman looked up and seeing the boy exclaimed "Well bless my soul. I never thought that I see you walk into my pub alone at this time of night."_

 _Harry looked at him confused but replied anyway. "A-are you sure that you don't have me m-mixed up with someone else, sir?"_

 _"Of course I know who you are Mr. Potter, everyone does around here your famous. I knew you right away you look so much like your dad you know. You can call me Tom by the way everyone does. What are you doing here this time of night, all by yourself no less? The barman responded._

 _"I-I was put on a train to London by my uncle a-after I g-got this letter in the mail this morning." Harry said as he showed the letter to Tom. "I-I was hoping that I could trade work for a p-place to stay for the night I-I d-don't have any money you see. I-I can't go back to the D-Dursley's they don't w-want me there anymore. I-I promise I-I'm very good at washing d-dishes and such, i-it's practically all I-I did at the D-Dursley's.'_

 _"Balderdash Mr. Potter, I'd never make you work for a place to spend the night. First come over here to the bar lad and we'll send a letter to Professor McGonagall that you got your letter and that you'll be going to Hogwarts." Harry nodded that he would. "We'll also need to tell her that some special instructions may be in order due to your circumstances. After that I'll get you a bite to eat, you look a bit peaky, then I'll set you up with a room." Replied Tom. As Harry got over to the bar he saw that tom had already started to write the note to the Deputy Headmistress.(9)_

 _Minerva,_

 _Tom here at the Leaky Cauldron I just had young Harry Potter walk into my establishment. He apparently had no idea that this was a wizarding inn. He received his letter to Hogwarts this morning and said he will be attending. However he is unsure of many things and is claiming that he hasn't any money so, if you could, it would be a great help to him if you could come and explain to him what his future will hold at the school. I will be housing him here for the foreseeable future free of charge._

 _Tom_

 _P.S. you might want to see if Poppy can come have a look at him._

 _With the note completed Tom motioned for something from the ceiling and Harry was shocked to see a small Scops owl flutter down from the rafters. "Elsie I need you take this to Minerva McGonagall. She is most likely either at Hogwarts or at her house in Hogsmeade. Deliver this to her only." As he said this the bird took off. "Now Mr. Potter, let's see about getting you some food and a place to sleep for the night."_

 _"Tom you don't need to keep me here free of charge I'll work to earn my stay, honest." Harry said as he didn't want to seem a freeloader._

 _"Nonsense, Mr. Potter, it would be an honor to house you for as long as you need. Besides I doubt you'd be here more than a week old Minerva may look like a stern lady, and she is when she's at the school but she's had a heart of gold for as long as I can remember. She may even put you up herself if the need arises. Here you go one special, eat up lad." The special happened to be Sheppard's Pie. "What would you like to drink with that pumpkin juice or butterbeer?"(10)_

 _"I don't know, I've never had either." Harry stated slightly embarrassed._

 _"Don't worry I'll give you butterbeer tonight and pumpkin juice tomorrow for breakfast."_

 _ **1 All footnotes for reference are based off of the editions of the books that I have. Also I'm a history person first so my reference citations are in Chicago Format deal with it.**_

 _ **2 Rowling, J. K. "The Boy Who Lived." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 1-17. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**_

 _ **3 Rowling, J. K. "The Vanishing Glass." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 18-30. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**_

 _ **4 Rowling, J. K. "The Letters From No One." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 31-36. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**_

 _ **5 I feel that while Petunia was jealous of Lily at first she did grow to love the son of her sister but was too afraid of Vernon to stand up to him again about keeping Harry since he is an abuser.**_

 _ **6 This statement right here broke the blood ward on the Dursley's house not any word that was said by Harry since at that moment Harry no longer called the place home.**_

 _ **7 Rowling, J. K. "The Keeper of the Keys." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 51. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**_

 _ **8 Just dumb luck on Vernon's part there are three stations in London that receive direct routes from Surry and it was a dice roll. However it made it easier as I didn't need to research how Harry got to the area that is believed to house the Leaky Cauldron.**_

 _ **9 The reason for there not being anyone else in the bar is that it is nearly eleven at night and the Leaky Cauldron is not a place that is a hot spot it is meant to into and out of Diagon Alley. Tom was in fact closing up shop for the night.**_

 _ **10 The Leaky Cauldron Daily Specials come from the Bonds of Time Series by Vance McGill. Great story if you haven't read it wish he would finish part III.**_


	2. Definition of Scars

_AN: this chapter is one of the reasons for the M rating it contains some graphic descriptions of Child Abuse and Neglect reader be advised_

 _I edited the end_

Chapter 4: Definition of Scars

Harry woke up the next morning wondering if it had all just been a dream. He realized that it wasn't when he stretched and didn't encounter a wall on both sides. True to his word Tom gave Harry pumpkin juice with breakfast and Harry decided that he liked butterbeer better. Harry waited at the Leaky Cauldron till Wednesday before tom told him that Minerva replied stating she would be there around noon on Saturday with Poppy. Harry still had no idea who or what Poppy was. But Harry wasn't worried about it he would find out on Saturday when they showed up. The rest of the week went okay even though Harry spent most of it pent up in his room attempting to avoid the gawking of the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron, also those that weren't afraid to come up to him tended to want to shake his arm off before they were chased off by Tom. He had learned quite a bit about his family and the wizarding world from Tom over the week.

Saturday morning dawned and Harry got ready for his meeting with his soon to be Professor and whatever Poppy was. As he waited by the bar watching the door, the fireplace flared up and out stepped a severe looking witch that Harry knew was not someone to be messed with followed by another witch that seemed to be quite Grandmotherly. The first of them to enter spoke first. "Good day Tom, and you must be Young Mr. Potter. I am Professor McGonagall and I was shocked to be informed that you were here and not at your relatives house when I received the letter from Tom. Why is it that you are here?"

"Well Professor you see my Uncle kicked me out when I received this letter. I had nowhere to go he put me on a train here to London, I got off at Charing Cross station then was walking aimlessly really when I noticed this well I thought it was a pub. I figured I could trade work for board it looked sort of run down from the outside, no offense Tom. Then well everything just sort of snowballed from there." Harry explained.

"You mean to tell me that your letter was just simply dropped off at your residence by an owl, Professor Dumbledore didn't come to see you personally? That is highly irregular especially when dealing with students that are being raised by muggles. There were nine residences each of the heads of house took two and Albus said that he'd take care of you personally." Professor McGonagall fumed.

After she finished Harry couldn't help but ask. "What are muggles professor?"

"Well that's what we call non-magic folk. See Harry in the wizarding world people fall into six categories there are pure-bloods like Madam Pomfrey, half-bloods like you and I, muggle-born people that are born of non-magic parents, there are also muggles people like your aunt and uncle, squibs people born to magical parents that are not magical themselves, and part-bloods people that are descended from one non-human parent." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Wait, why am I called a Half-blood, both of my parents were magical?" (1) Harry asked attempting to learn all that he could from this interaction.

"Well Harry as sad as this is to say it is because of your mother being a muggle-born. You see in the wizarding world, with those that care about blood purity unless both of your parents are considered pure-bloods you are considered a half-blood. It is asinine really, to think such things as blood purity actually matter. Many of the top students at Hogwarts are in fact raised by muggles or in muggle traditions, between you and me, I think it is because they don't take their magic for granted." Said the proud professor. "Now then Harry you no doubt realize now that you are in fact a wizard especially with what Tom has no doubt told you and the fact that those good for nothing muggles kicked you out. First we must take you to get your things we will need to get you to Gringotts the wizarding bank."

"Actually Minerva I would like to examine the boy first there is definitely something wrong with him." Said the other witch speaking for the first time.

"I feel fine, I don't think anything is wrong with me. Actually this is the best I've felt in years, err…" Harry retorted rather indignantly at first. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name ma'am."

"Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, I'm the school matron and resident healer. If you're anything like your father and his friends I imagine I will see quite a bit about you. And there is most definitely something wrong with you Harry you are ten going on eleven correct?" She waited for his nod. "Then why is it that you look no more the nine and I say that being generous. Come we will go to the room that you are using and have a quick check up shouldn't be more than thirty minutes."

With that the matron grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the stairs at the back of the pub, then had him show her his room. When they made it to Harry's room Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and started poking and prodding Harry and with each her expression got more and more horrified. When she was finished she told Harry to lay on his bed went to the door and pulled Professor McGonagall into the room. "Minerva did you know? Do you think that Albus knew? We cannot allow him to ever go back there. I dear say if he had spent another six months there he would have died." She said.

"What do you mean Poppy, if he has been mistreated I assure you I had no knowledge. I have not seen him since Albus placed him with his relatives. Albus said that he would keep watch over the boy and I believed him at his word." Minerva said growing concerned. "What do you mean he would have died in six months at his relatives? What could be so wrong with him?"

As an answer to this the matron just flicked her wrist at Harry and a sort of diagnostic projection hovered above Harry and he could see where it showed him having had multiple broken bones that were all improperly healed, it showed places that he knew that he still had bruises, some from Uncle Vernon others from his cousin Dudley and his friends. There was writing with this as well and it listed things such as concussions three, bladder infected, and nutrition 4/10. "That is what I mean Minerva. I'm afraid that Harry is not going to be going to Diagon Alley today you can come back in a week until then he is my patient. I will be contacting the head of the Department of Child Welfare(2) Patricia Welding(3) and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement(4) Amelia Bones; someone will be held accountable for these serious crimes against this boy. This is an outrage you know what would happen if news of this got out to the Profit, Rita Skeeter would have a field day. Expecto Patronum Duo-Nuntius.(5)" She looked at the twin St. Bernard patroni.(6) "I want one of you to find Patricia Welding and the other to find Amelia Bones, give them both this message. 'Come to the Leaky Cauldron at once it is a matter of utmost urgency for the welfare of a wonderful child, Tom will guide you when you get here. Be prepared to work, tell no one else.' Go now." She did not expect this to be a problem as it was a Saturday she expected that they would both be away from their offices.

As they waited Harry noticed that Madam Pomfrey sat down at the desk in the room, took out a quill and a roll of parchment and she was writing meticulously. What Harry wondered was would he ever make it to school on September first. Nearly half an hour later there was a knock on his door that was answered by Madam Pomfrey who then ushered two more women into his room. The first was a tall foreboding woman with steel grey hair. The second a much shorter plump woman nearer in age to Harry's aunt with long flowing black hair. They both gasped when they realized who the child in the bed was.

"Poppy, I now know your reasons for the want of privacy in this matter though I will inform you that my brother Edmund his wife Lisa and my niece Susan were with me when your patronus showed up so they at least know that I have been called in to an assignment. Edmund thought it was odd that I would be sent for but in this instance I feel that it is quite the proper decision." Said the stern looking witch.

The shorter witch then started. "Madam Pomfrey, how bad is that you wanted to see us so urgently?"

"Patricia, I dear say if he had spent two more months wear he was he would have been beyond my ability to heal, and another three beyond that would most likely have seen him beyond the capacity of St. Mungos. I have a list of the maladies that I diagnosed. I count forty seven individual fractures to his body and that does not include the possibility that some were broken in the same place more than once, all of which were improperly mended even by the standards of muggles. He has seven severe bruises currently all of which are hidden by clothing, and given how much time he spent with those muggles I would imagine that those were not the only ones that he has had. He has had three concussions one of which was severe, he has a bladder infection and a slight case of Anemia. Also his nutritional levels are below that of long-term prisoners in Azkaban. I can unequivocally state that he has been physically abused I would imagine that he has also been mentally and emotionally abused as well. I imagine that you all noticed how he attempted to shrink into his bed when you entered the room. That is a clear sign that he has been abused for so long that being abused is a part of his nature, I'm not sure if that can be fixed, it will at the very least take all of his Hogwarts career, probably longer. Also we know that he had an unforgivable curse used on him he has the scar and it is still seething with dark magic." Madam Pomfrey discussed with the other two witches. "I have not started any of the healing processes for the physical injuries so that you could start the reports of his mistreatment. What do you need at this point?"

"I can start what I need from here Madam Pomfrey." The short plump witch stated. "Mr. Potter I am Patricia Welding, I am the head of the DCW at the Ministry of Magic. This is Madam Bones the head of the DMLE." She pointed at the tall stern looking witch. "We will not harm you but we will require you to answer some questions. First we must inquire if you currently have a legal guardian?"

"I don't know ma'am my uncle and aunt kicked me out." Harry replied.

"That would be a no Harry. That is okay for the time being you will be placed under the guardianship of Madam Pomfrey as your attending physician. Is that agreeable to both parties at this time?" Miss Welding waited for both Harry and Madam Pomfrey to nod then continued. "As such she will be required to be here at any and all meetings. We will attempt to find you a suitable guardian for after that. If you are able to go to Gringotts you may even be allowed to get a copy of your parents' last will and testament as it seems to have been sealed before it was read according to my records. That seems to be why you were placed with your last remaining blood relatives at the time of your parents' death. This is highly irregular and would require that they be high in the Wizengamot at the very least a member of a most ancient and noble house."

Madam Bones Interjected here with. "Well whomever it was may face charges of gross negligence when all is said and done."

Ms. Welding continued on after the interruption. "At any rate Harry what can you tell us of your upbringing? Just start from the first memories that you have."

Harry wasn't sure if he could but was shocked and surprised when Madam Pomfrey moved a chair over next to his bed and held his hand. With that show of support he started to speak he didn't know why he just felt that it was necessary to do so. "The first memory I have that I'm certain of I was three or four I asked my aunt and uncle what happened to my parents, why they weren't around. I was yelled at told that they were nothing but irresponsible drunks and had caused a massive accident that wound up with them being killed and me being foisted on them I was then shoved into the cupboard under the stairs told to never asks questions about my parents and was subject to three days of no meals and just water to subsist on." With this statement the three women gasped but harry just continued. "I must not have learned my lesson properly because not two days later I was again locked in the cupboard because I asked my aunt what my parents were like within earshot of my uncle and earned another three days along with a beating that made it hard to breathe for a good while after that."

Harry told them many stories of similar instances to include times of obvious accidental magic where he was beaten and locked up. He told them how he hadn't even known what his birthday was until he had gone to school since it was never celebrated. He told them not only of the abuse by his uncle but also by his cousin Dudley. He told them of the time he had gone to his teacher, Mr. Crosswaith, when he was seven and earned a six week confinement for going to a teacher. The teacher assumed that Harry was lying to get Vernon, his old Smeltings chum, in trouble. He told them how Vernon never hit Harry anywhere that couldn't be covered with clothes or healed up before the end of summer. He even delved into not having any friends because any child that got close to Harry was scared off by his cousin Dudley. He told them that he was beaten when he returned from school with grades that were better than Dudley's. He mentioned that there were a few times after sever beatings that his Aunt had stopped that the next day she would have visible marks on her that she would attempt to cover up. He told them of the time that he had received his worst beating when he had been with the Dursleys on a shopping excursion and an oddly dressed old man walked up to Harry in the middle of a crowded street shook his hand and told him what a pleasure it was to meet him. The result was that shopping excursion was cut short and when they returned to #4 Privet Drive Vernon had beat Harry until he was unconscious. He told them how he had been forced to cook and clean for the Dursleys from the age of six and that if he hadn't finished his daily chores how he wouldn't receive dinner that night and that most days the list he was given was far too much for him to complete in a day. He even told of times when Vernon would come home from work after a bad day and take it out on Harry.

Three hours later when Harry finished telling of the abuses that he had endured the reactions of the three women in the room were very different indeed. Madam Pomfrey was weeping and hugging Harry gently, Patricia Welding looked as if she were going to be sick, and Amelia Bones looked eerily like Vernon when he was in one of his moods and Harry was glad that she wasn't looking at him but the door.

After she had composed herself Patricia Welding stated. "Harry thank you for sharing this, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you especially after what happened when you approached your teacher three years ago. I assure you that this time will be different. Madam Pomfrey has told us that you currently have bruising unfortunately I will need to take some pictures to add them to the report. With Madam Pomfrey's approval I would like you to remove your shirt." Madam Pomfrey told Harry he only had to do it if he wanted to. He did remove his shirt so that Ms. Welding could take her pictures and it caused the same reactions from the three witches. It was at that time that Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Oh dear me." She said when she saw the extent of the bruising on Harry's back and arms. "Harry is this what that man did to you?' Harry just nodded he was unsure of his ability to speak at that time. McGonagall continued "Well I'm glad that you are no longer in their 'care' as it were. I took the liberty of going to Diagon Alley to procure some of your required items for school especially your school books I figured that while you are here convalescing under Poppy's care you could familiarize yourself with the material that you will be learning. When you are able according to Poppy I will escort you personally to Gringotts and to complete your purchases for school."

After this Professor McGonagall motioned for Madam Bones to speak with her over by the door. Though she was not nearly as quite as she thought since Harry was able to hear her clearly over the scratching of quills from both Madam Pomfrey and Ms. Welding. "Amelia, I presume that you will be holding that monster accountable for what he has done and prosecuting him to the fullest extent of our laws. The fact that he did that to anyone let alone a child it is infuriating."

"Minerva, after the testimony that I have heard from Harry I will be pushing for it to be handled through our system and not through the muggle system. And Harry can only attest to the last seven years of abuse. I do not think for a moment that Harry was not abused from the moment that he was placed in that home. Do you know how it happened?"

Minerva McGonagall at that moment looked down at her feet and sighed, she resigned herself to telling the DMLE head everything that she knew about the events of leading up to Harry being placed with the Dursleys on the night of 1 November, 1981. "Unfortunately I do know. But I think it would be best for Harry to hear this as well. It most likely will not be of any import to the case against Mr. Dursley but Harry needs to hear it and I need to say it."

"Harry, I have something to tell you and it will not be easy for you to hear but I must clear the air as it were. I went to Privet Drive on the morning of 1 November, 1981 I my animagus form. I spent the entire day watching your aunt and uncle. I was sure that they were not the people to take care of you. I mean the man went to work on a Sunday just so that he could make some phone calls that would not be answered. I even told this to Albus when he showed up near eleven thirty that night. I explained to him the horrible type of person your uncle was, mind you I had no idea that he was capable of what he did to you, and that your cousin was not shaping up to be much better. But he told me that you would be best growing up there, that it would be best for you to be away from the fame and glory that would follow you in the magical world and I let myself be talked into his line of reasoning since well it was Albus Dumbledore. I had my doubts but Albus assured me that you would be quite safe there and that he would keep an eye on you so I went along with him. I was there when Hagrid brought you on the flying motor bike of Sirius Black, I even kissed your scar before Albus left you in front of the door. For them to find in the morning with no more than a note to explain everything." This revelation received gasps from everyone in the room. "I-I placed the warming charm on you so that you would not get cold before I left, truth be told I came back later that night and laid next to you for a while in my animagus form I didn't want to leave you then and I see mow that I shouldn't have. I realize that you most likely will not forgive me and well I understand that if it is the case, but believe me when I say that I will never again allow something like this to happen to you ever again. "

Harry sat there on his bed just thinking about what his soon to be professor had just told him. He could see where he should be hurt, that he was basically betrayed by yet another person in authority like his primary school teacher three years ago, but something told him that he should forgive her. He wasn't sure what or where this came to him from but he was certain that this was what he needed to do. After a long moment when all of the people in the room just sat there waiting for Harry's reaction they were stunned by his three simple words. 'I forgive you." He said and then after a few seconds he continued. "I don't know why, but I feel that this the right thing to do."

 **1 Harry had learned a bit from Tom over the week the conversation was not story related per say, mainly I cut it cause just couldn't write it, it felt forced when I wrote it with Tom telling Harry.**

 **2 From this point forward the Department of Child Welfare will be abbreviated DCW in all but its official letters to Harry.**

 **3 Rayrae118. "It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying)." FanFiction. April 16, 2013. Accessed August 14, 2015.**

 **4 From this point forward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be abbreviated DMLE in all but it's official letters to Harry.**

 **5 Expecto Patronum Duo-Nuntius – Latin for I await a protector two messenger**

 **6 Patroni – seems to me like the logical choice for the plural of Patronus**

 **Wow, this got really disturbing to write but at the same time it wouldn't stop coming out.**


	3. First Meeting at Gringotts

_AN: Well time for something that'll be fun. Well at least compared to the previous chapter.  
_ _Also I do not own Harry Potter that belongs solely to Ms. Rowling but my ideas are my own._

Chapter 5: First Meeting at Gringotts

After the revelation from Professor McGonagall and Harry's forgiveness the meeting broke up. Madam Bones and Ms. Welding left stating that they would let them know when an outcome and if any additional testimony would be needed. Shortly followed by Professor McGonagall, however as she was leaving, Madam Pomfrey told her to come back the following Saturday to see about taking Harry to get the rest of his school equipment. After the door shut Madam Pomfrey told Harry to lay down and then that she was going to perform a few spells on him. She informed him that first she was going to stiffen his skin over his chest so she needed him to take a deep breath and hold it in. after he did this she muttered "Carnes Lapis"(1) and a weird sensation encased his chest.

After this she started to explain. "Harry I did that so that I can remove your ribs as they are all very badly damaged. This way I can have them repaired by tomorrow morning. Also I will be removing all of the bones in your wrists and ankles as well." Again after she said this Harry heard her mutter "Ossio Dispersimus."(2) Then he felt the bones disappear he deemed it an odd sensation to not have bones in his wrist and ankles. "Now I'm going to give you three potions. The first is called Skele-Gro it will regrow the bones I removed, warning it tastes nasty and will take all night to work. The second is a nutritional draught to start getting you healthy, these you will be taking three times a day, with meals is best, for the at least next thirteen weeks. The third is a dreamless sleep potion that will keep you asleep for the night and make it so that you can avoid the nastier effects of the Skele-Gro." With that she took out three bottles and three glasses she filled each of the glasses with a different potion the first potion was clear but smoked when it was poured, the second looked like milk and the third was purple. After this Madam Pomfrey fed Harry the potions one by one. The first potion tasted revolting just as Madam Pomfrey had said it would the second tasted a bit like treacle tart(3) and the third tasted like medicine mixed with grape juice.

When Harry woke up the next morning his chest still felt stiff but other than that he felt like normal although his right wrist didn't click when he stretched, something he could never remember happening. He got out of bed and went over to his desk where Professor McGonagall had left his school books when the door to his room flew open with Madam Pomfrey rushing in.

"Harry, could you lay back down so that I can examine you to see how everything is going." She said as she came in with a tray of food. "I promise I will allow you to look at your school books after you eat. Right now however I want to make sure that everything went well with the Skele-Gro last night." Madam Pomfrey again did some diagnostic spells and then stated. "Well now everything seems to be in order. I want you to take some more nutritional draught before you eat, then I want you to eat. I do believe that I brought enough food but if not I can always ask tom to bring up some more."

When Harry finally looked at the tray of food he thought that there was enough there to feed a large family for breakfast, he didn't think that he would be able to finish a quarter of it but he was hungry so he first drank another glass of the treacle tart tasting potion. Then started in on the food. The tray was filled with bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, black pudding(4), fried mushrooms, hash browns and baked beans. Harry ate some of everything that was there aside from the black pudding as he had never particularly liked it to begin with. He was surprised when he realized that he had finished nearly all of the food on the tray when he was done, the fried mushrooms were particularly tasty in his opinion.

"Ah I notice you didn't eat any of the black pudding, not that I blame you. I never found it appetizing, especially when I found out that it was made with blood." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. "Unfortunately Harry I will need you to stay in bed for the most part this week but it will give you an opportunity to look through your school books. Ah I see Minerva also bought you a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She is nothing if not predictable, I think that she takes that game more seriously than she does her own subject of transfiguration, but you didn't hear that from me. Well I think I'll just bring these books over to the nightstand and let you peruse them at your leisure Harry."

Harry just grabbed the book off the top which happened to be _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk he started reading it and noticed that it was really about the theory of the spells and that actually doing magic was about feeling the need to perform the magic as much as it was about the incantation and the wand movement. The book also stated that the most common action with a wand for charms was a flick of the wrist, with some variations involved.

Harry read this book until Madam Pomfrey brought him his lunch. He again thought she brought too much but wound up eating most of it again. He then chose another book to start on after lunch until dinner with the same result as before. After Harry ate his dinner Madam Pomfrey again said that she was going to vanish some of his heavily damaged bones but she did state that this would be the last night of dealing with his bones and dreamless sleep potions. The rest of the week followed the routine of bed rest and very large meals.

When Saturday finally dawned Harry was excited by the prospects of going into Diagon Alley, not least of which was finally being able to get out of bed. However he waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey to finish her post breakfast diagnostic before being given the greenlight to go down into the dining area to await Professor McGonagall. Harry remembered that the Professor would most likely come via the fireplace Harry sat watching that while drink from a glass of pumpkin juice. As Harry waited the small fire started to flare and glow green which Harry knew from the previous Saturday meant that there was going to be an impending arrival. However his hopes were dashed when a tall, thin, balding, redheaded, bespectacled man stepped out followed shortly by boy that was similar in appearance though slightly shorter and of course not balding. Another boy followed by a much shorter stocky boy again with flaming red hair, he was followed by another boy that looked identical to him in every way, Harry assumed that they were twins. Another boy followed these two and while he was shorter than them it wasn't a very big difference in height. Following this boy was a girl that Harry thought was just a bit younger than he was with a long flowing mane of fire red hair and a freckly face that Harry had to admit he found very cute if he was being honest. Then another witch appeared just like the rest of them she two had fiery red hair though she was plumper than the rest of them. The father of this family said. "Come along Weasleys." And started to head towards the back of the inn, the rest of them followed but the girl as she went kept looking back at him.

"I see you found something that occupied your time while you were waiting for me Harry." Quipped Professor McGonagall, startling Harry to the point that he almost fell off of his stool. "I too find that people watching passes the time wonderfully." With this Professor McGonagall started Harry in his way to the back of the pub

Just then the door to the Leaky Cauldron open and a gigantic man entered. "Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume." Said Tom

"No, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business(5) today. 'Cept Dumbledore will be mad see I was s'posed to collect a package in Surry however when I got there they didn't seem to know where it was, they got rather agitated actually.(6) However I got meself …." The voice of Hagrid trailed off as Harry and Professor McGonagall entered the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Professor who was that talking to Tom as we left?" Harry asked curiously.

"That was just Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore uses him for errands that need to be done when he's too busy. Come now we must be off. Now pay attention you'll need to use this sequence if you are to get to Diagon Alley. First go to the trash bin at the top left corner count three bricks up and the two towards the center of the wall. Then you simply tap it thrice." Professor McGonagall taped the brick with her wand three times and the entrance to Diagon Alley opened before them with the bricks moving to create a giant archway.(7)

"Now Harry before we do anything else we will need to go to Gringotts down at the other end of the alley." Professor McGonagall said as she pointed at the gigantic white building sitting at the far end of the alley. "That is where all of your money resides in the bank. Unfortunately I do not have the key to your vault so you will need to take an inheritance test when we get there. It won't take long to do but it will hurt a bit because they will need to take some of your blood. However you will then have access to your personal vault as well as your family vault when you turn seventeen. Also when you turn sixteen you can claim any titles that are due to you and any of the homes that your family owns can be claimed at the age of fourteen if you have a house elf, and I know that the potters had at least three, and none of them were at the house in Godric's Hallow." she explained.

As they were walking down the alley Harry noticed that the red-haired family went into a store called Eeylops Owl Emporium. Though Professor McGonagall had set them on a quick pace to the bank so he could do no more than that. As they approached Gringotts they walked past a pair of creatures, wearing what looked like a uniform in Gold and Scarlet, which Harry didn't know, so he asked. "Professor what are those creatures?"

"Goblins, just treat them with respect and they will do the same for you." She replied as they opened and walked through a set of giant bronze doors only to encounter a set of large silver doors with a very ornate inscription that read.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.(8)_

They then went through those doors to see a set of gold doors. As they entered the bank proper they went to the very back desk that was labeled information. It was professor McGonagall that spoke first. "Excuse me sir but I have a student from Hogwarts here that needs an inheritance test so that he can have access to his vault."

The goblin at the desk looked down at her then leaned over further so as to look down at Harry. "Why if it isn't young Mr. Potter coming for his first year of school shopping. Since you are asking for an inheritance test I am to guess that you do not have his trust vault key. That is fine if you will both follow me I will take you to meeting room and I will have Manager Slashnuckle meet you there."

The goblin showed them to a small meeting room of to the side of the bank. As the Goblin was about to leave Harry could not stop himself from asking. "Excuse me sir but since you know my name would it be possible to get yours?"

The goblin looked shocked for a second but recovered and answered. "My name is Griphook, and I am a senior attendant here at Gringotts. It is quite odd you know for a wizard to want to know the name of any goblin that is not their account manager. You have greatly pleased me by asking this of me without any due cause to do so Mr. Potter, you truly are a Potter." Then Griphook closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about Professor?" Harry ask bewildered by the response he got from Griphook.

"Well you see Harry the relationship between the Wizarding world and the Goblin world has always been strained. The goblins feel that we wizards take them for granted and that has caused conflict in the past. Also many wizards feel that goblins are lesser creatures and are therefore not worthy of notice. What you did there was show more respect to a goblin than has been shown by a young wizard well since your father and mother were coming in for their first years." She replied evenly.

"That is correct Professor." Said an elderly looking goblin as he entered the room with a younger female one following him in as well. "Ah hello Mr. Potter, I am Account Manager Slashknuckle, I am the account manager for your vaults. Since I know that you will ask this is Examiner Kiniffer. She is here to perform the inheritance test."

Kiniffer then spoke as she laid out the contents of her bag. "Mr. Potter when I give you this blood knife I will need you to take it in your right hand grip the blade in your left hand and draw it down your hand cutting the skin. Then you will need to place the knife in this bowl. The blade will both cut and heal the wound it makes. If you ever see a blade like this outside of this or any other Gringotts location do not use it and report it to aurors immediately as any type of blood instrument is highly regulated. If you so choose we can also at this time perform a test of your innate magics."

Harry just nodded yes. He accepted the blade and followed the instructions that he was given. After he sat the blade in the bowl he looked at his left palm and noticed that there was just a line across it that looked very pink but also looked as if it were fading. The group sat there and waited for a few minutes when the quill that was also in the bowl moved over the parchment and started to write.

"Well now, that was unforeseen." Said Slashknuckle as he handed the piece of parchment over to Harry. "I was not aware of some of this. The fact that you are related to both the Vay and Ravenclaw lines is interesting as both of these fell out of use in the late 1500s with a series of squib births I must conclude that they are on your mother's side along with the Weasley, Keen, Fairithorn and Dase as these are not part of the recorded lines of the Potters. Your grandfather Charlus, had an inheritance test as did your grandmother Dorea Black Potter. That is why I know without a doubt these must have come from your mother."

 **Inheritance for Harry James Potter**

Harry James Potter Vault 3981  
Tam Family Vault 984  
Vay Family Vault 702  
Potter Family Vault 683  
Slytherin Family Vault 512  
Ravenclaw Family Vault 503  
Hufflepuff Family Vault 468  
Gryffindor Family Vault 182  
Peverell Family Vault 3  
Weasley 2176 persons from Head  
Black 1 person from Head  
Prewitt 301 persons from Head  
Keen 161 persons from Head  
Fairithorn 98 persons from Head  
Dase 204 persons from Head(9)

"Now let us see what magics you have upon you Mr. Potter." As this list started writing itself Harry noticed first shock then understanding followed by puzzlement and finally fear on the faces of the goblins. "What is it, what's wrong why do the two of you look so afraid?" Harry asked really concerned.

"I am not sure if I should be the one to tell you this Harry, it is a fairly delicate matter." Slashknuckle danced around the issue for a bit. "I think it would be best if you heard this from the beginning. The first item on the list is very rare to be honest you are only the seventh known case in the whole of the wizarding world. It is a bit of Soul Magic" with this announcement Professor McGonagall gasp and looked at Harry. "As you can tell from Professor McGonagall's reaction this is something good. Professor would you care to enlighten Harry as to what this is?"

"Harry what I think Manager Slashknuckle is stating is that you have a soul bond with someone." Professor McGonagall said.

"A true soul Bond to be more precise. You will not just have a bond with this person but a soul bond. In effect when this is completed the two of you will share a soul. If you would like to know more about this you could return on Monday to meet with one of our curse breakers before he leaves for Egypt." Harry just shook his head yes.

However Slashknuckle continued with the results. "Next on the list are the abilities of your bloodlines. There are fourteen of these that are still strong enough in your blood to register. They also happen to be associated with the families that you have an inheritance to, if you did not have the markers for the abilities you would not be in line for their inheritance. Five of these are active, those from House Dase, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Potter and Weasley. These abilities are in order Imperious Resistance, Poison Resistance, Parceltounge, Veela Immunity and Unnatural Fertility. Imperious resistance means that it will be very hard for someone to control you, also it will be easier for you to shake of that control. Poison resistance is pretty much what it sounds like you are harder to poison. Parceltounge is the ability to talk to serpents, everything from common garden snakes to the mighty basilisk, even dragons I've been told will listen to you. Veela immunity just means that any veela or even part veela will have no effect on you. Well for the last part I'll just say that when the time comes for to have children it will not be an issue. There are an additional four abilities that are locked, those from House Peverell, Gryffindor, Fairithorn, and Ravenclaw. These abilities are Wandlore, Felestounge, Goblitounge, and Aerotounge. When the ability of wandlore is unlocked you will be able to know the characteristics of a wand. Felestounge will give you the ability to speak with cats of all types, to include kneazles. Goblitounge will give you the innate ability to speak and understand Gobbledegook our language. Finally aerotounge would allow you to talk to birds and near birds such as gryphons and hippogriffs. Then there are five dormant abilities, those from House Vay, Keen, Prewitt, Black, and Tam. I'm not going to go into them because they will never effect you, maybe your children but not you."

Slashknuckle again did not give them much time to ponder this when he pressed on. "Now we come to the end, the last six items on the list besides your current power level. First there is a Blood Ward on you from when your mother died in an attempt to save your life. I do not know much about these if you desire I could get you in contact with some one that is an expert on the subject, for a small fee of course. Next on the list is the end of the line charm this was foreseen and your father left information on it in your trust vault. The next two are Magic cap charms the interesting part is that the larger supersedes the smaller so why you have two of them is interesting. Also they should have been removed last year when you turned ten as is wizarding law I'm told. Also the Trace is on you so if you use underage magic the ministry will know. However if it is accidental magic they tend to let that go."

Slashnuckle seemed as if he was hesitating when Harry finally asked. "What is the last bit of magic on me, Manager Slashknuckle?"

Slashknuckle took a heavy breath then began to hesitantly speak. "Harry the last form of Magic on you is a Dark Art. In fact it is the darkest art that can be placed on an individual. It was placed on you by a man named Tom Riddle or as he prefers to be known now Lord Voldemort." with this Professor McGonagall let out a gasp but Slashknuckle continued. "Harry this exact type of magic is called a Horcrux. This is a piece of vileness that can only be created by rending ones soul; and what is worse is the fact that the one that is inside of you is not the only one that he crated." With this last bit of news Slashknuckle handed over the slip of Paper.

 **Abilities & Magics on Harry James Potter**

True Soul Bond: ? – Soul Magic, Inactive  
Peverell Family Magic: Wandlore – Blood Ability, Locked  
Dase Family Magic: Imperious Resistance – Blood Ability, Active  
Gryffindor Family Magic: Felestounge – Blood Ability, Locked  
Hufflepuff Family Magic: Poison Resistance – Blood Ability, Active  
Fairithorn Family Magic: Goblitounge – Blood Ability, Locked  
Ravenclaw Family Magic: Aerotounge – Blood Ability, Locked  
Slytherin Family Magic: Parceltounge – Blood Ability, Active  
Vay Family Magic: Aura Reader – Blood Ability, Dormant  
Keen Family Magic: Seer – Blood Ability, Dormant  
Potter Family Magic: Veela Immunity – Blood Ability, Active  
Prewitt Family Magic: Ward Breaker – Blood Ability, Dormant  
Black Family Magic: Metamorphmagus – Blood Ability, Dormant  
Tam Family Magic: Natural Occlumens – Blood Ability, Dormant  
Weasley Family Magic: Unnatural Fertility – Blood Ability, Active  
Sacrifice: Lily Evens Potter – Blood Ward, Active  
End of the Line: Potter – Charm, Inactive  
Magical Power Lock: Level 9 – Charm, active  
Magical Power Lock: Level 12 – Charm, Active  
Trace: Underage – Jinx, Active  
Horcrux: Tim Riddle, #6 – Dark Art, Active  
Magical Power Level: true 15, Locked at 3

 **1 Latin for Flesh Stone.**

 **2 Latin for Scattered bones, was used in the _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ video game for the Game Boy Advance instead of Brackium Emendo but as that spell is actually meant to heal broken bones I felt this was better.**

 **3 I envision this potion, one created by none other than Poppy Pomfrey, being somewhat like Amortentia in that it will always taste like the drinkers favorite food.**

 **4 For those of you who do not know black pudding is a type of blood sausage that in England they soak up the blood using oatmeal. I personally didn't like it when I tried it, but it is a part of a traditional English breakfast.**

 **5 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 69. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **6 Yes Hagrid was sent to collect Harry from the Dursleys', why wasn't this checked before now you ask, since the ward was broken when Harry was kicked out? That is easy, but it is for later in the series.**

 **7 This is one of the few things that I found looked better in the movie than it sounded in the book so I used that as my basis.**

 **8 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 72-73. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **9 The money in the vaults are unimportant at this juncture of the story so it is not listed yet. Suffice it to say that Harry will not need to worry about money.**


	4. Diagon Alley

_AN: To the readers of this story first I thank you for taking the time to read my "little" story. Second I would really appreciate some feedback up to the point of writing this chapter I have one review, this is not me requesting that you stroke my ego, I just want to know what it is that I wrote that you like, also what you think I need to improve on, and finally what you think I failed at. This is the only way that I'll get better. Also I know that my postings are going to be irregular, I work full time this is a way for me to center myself when I have time._

 _Second bit: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I have the rights to the Potterverse. All that is my own creation I do own. And I have gotten ideas from other fan fiction writers, I will give them credit as well._

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Both Harry and Professor McGonagall just sat there stunned. How is it that Harry never knew this? Why is it that he had never been told this? Harry gathered from the look of shock on Professor McGonagall's face that she didn't know this. Harry finally got to the point where he could speak by asking. "How do I go about getting rid of this?"

"That is easy enough. You can be scheduled, through myself of course, to be seen by a goblin healer. Through the many years of our searching for treasure we have come across many vessels of souls that need to have the taint removed. I could even get to be here on Monday after your meeting with the curse breaker or we could do it on another day as I do need to discuss with you the need to open and read your parents will. And that will take at least three days to set up as we must contact the individuals that are named in the will and a few of these are well Muggles so we must get special permission from the DMLE to bring them here. If you want we can now at least open the guest list for the will and review it so you know who to expect to be here."

Harry said that would be alright. So with a snap of his fingers Slashknuckle produced an envelope that he handed to Harry to open. After opening the envelope it became a roll of Parchment with a list of names.

Marcus Abbott  
Sasha Abbott nee Vance  
Patricia Abbott  
Hannah Abbott  
Bathilda Bagshot  
Sirius Black (Incarcerated)  
Edgar Bones (Deceased)  
Crystina Bones nee Greengrass (Deceased)  
Arthur Bones (Deceased)  
Sarah Bones (Deceased)  
Richard Bones  
Natalie Bones nee Abbott  
Susan Bones  
Amelia Bones  
Albus Dumbledore  
Abeforth Dumbledore  
Vernon Dursley  
Petunia Dursley nee Evans  
Dudley Dursley  
Cornelius Fudge (Minister for Magic)  
Daniel Granger  
Emma Granger nee Comstock  
Hermione Granger  
Caster Greengrass  
Illiana Greengrass nee Baritoli  
Daphne Greengrass  
Astoria Greengrass  
Cygnus Greengrass  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Francis Longbottom (Incapacitated)  
Alice Longbottom nee Samuels (Incapacitated)  
Neville Longbottom  
Xenophilious Lovegood  
Patricia Lovegood nee Vantage (Deceased)  
Luna Lovegood  
Remus Lupin  
Chelsea Martin  
Vesper Martin  
Minerva McGonagall  
Peter Pettigrew  
Horace Slughorn  
Severus Snape  
Pomona Sprout  
Edward Tonks  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley nee Prewitt  
Bilius Weasley  
Charlus Weasley  
Percival Weasley  
Fredrick Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ronald Weasley  
Ginevra Weasley  
David Zabini (Deceased)  
Queentessa Zabini nee Shacklebolt  
Blaise Zabini  
Bianca Zabini(1)

After perusing the list Harry showed it to Professor McGonagall. She looked at it for a second then stated. "I do believe there is a mistake on this list, Peter Petigrew is not listed as deceased."

"Oh there is no mistake with this parchment, it has an enchantment on it so it will update on its own when the need arises. As you will note Sirius Black was incarcerated after the deaths of James and Lily Potter. It will indeed be an eventful will reading, I dear say it will shake up many of the convictions that the wizarding world has about certain people. Now Harry I dear say that you would like to visit your trust vault so that you can go shopping."

With that Slashknuckle called for Griphook to return. "Griphook you are to take Harry and Madam McGonagall to Vault three thousand nine hundred eighty one. You will open the vault with goblin magic as Harry's key was misplaced and then you will bring them back."

"Right away sir." Griphook replied. "Follow me please."

Harry and Professor McGonagall followed Griphook down a passage to a room with a cart. "Professor McGonagall groaned slightly but got in the cart as well. Griphook started them on course and appeared to know where he was going. When they arrived at Harry's Vault, Griphook told them to stand back as he opened it. When the door swung open Harry first noticed the stacks and stacks of large gold coins but as he looked around he noticed a trunk off on the side. When Harry looked at the trunk he noticed a golden plaque on it. The plaque read.

 **James Charlus Potter**

 **1977 – 1978**

 **Quidditch Captain and Seeker**

 **Head Boy**

Harry rubbed the inscription on the plaque and it changed

 **Harry James Potter**

 **1991 – 1992** (2)

When this happened harry jumped and knew that he needed to take the trunk with him. "Professor, may I take this trunk with me as well as the gold that I'll need for the term?" Harry asked just to be certain.

Professor McGonagall looked a little shocked at the question but only chuckled. "Yes Harry I believe that was your father's intent when he placed it in this vault instead of your family vault that you won't be able to access until you turn seventeen." With that out of the way harry grabbed a small sack with several hundred galleons that Professor McGonagall said. "I believe that was quite enough for you to do your school shopping this year."

With that they went back to the cart for the journey back to the entrance of the bank. They found that there was no issues when they returned to Diagon Alley to do their shopping. "Now Harry you do have your supplies list do you not?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, I have it right here." Harry said as he opened the note reading it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

 _The standard book of Spells (Grade 1) b_ y Miranda Goshawk

_A history of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adlebert Waffling

_A Beginners' guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS(3)

Harry knew that he no longer needed to buy the books as he already had them thanks to Professor McGonagall. So there first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Here Harry got his robes, hat, gloves and cloak. Next they went next door to Amanuensis Quills and Professor McGonagall had Harry get a supply of ink and quills for the school year she even allowed him to buy some ink that changed color as he wrote but impressed upon him that he would not be able to use this ink for his schoolwork. They next walked into a shop called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment where Harry got a deluxe cauldron starter set(4) and a telescope. After this they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Professor McGonagall had Harry purchase the first year potions kit even though it was not a necessity as all the ingredients were a part of the schools supply cabinet but it would be better to have fresher ingredients for the sake of the potion.

All that Harry really needed now was his wand. And when he mentioned this fact he was directed to Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they entered the shop a very old looking man said. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."(5)

Harry was unsure of what the aged store keeper was doing when he got up real close to Harry but all he did was look at his scar and said. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what the wand was going out into the world to do…(6) well I wouldn't have sold it."

This is when he finally looked up and saw who it was that had accompanied Harry into his shop and he said "Ah, Minerva McGonagall. Nine-and-a-half inches, Fir. Excellent for Transfiguration. How is it working for you?"

"Oh quite well I must say and as I am the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts this wand is very well suited for me." Professor McGonagall replied with a smirk.

 **Just read the account in Ollivander's from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone change Hagrid to Professor McGonagall.** (7)

With this task completed Harry and Professor McGonagall went back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner(8) and so Harry could go to bed. When he arrived back in his room Harry saw that Madam Pomfrey was sitting at the desk reading a wizarding Magazine. She looked up when the door opened and said. "Ah Harry while you were out I bought you a belated birthday gift." As she said this she picked up a cage with a snowy owl in it to show to Harry. "You can name her whatever you wish I felt that would be best left for you. Do you have any idea what you will call her?"

Harry went to his pile of school books found his history book thumbed through it for a bit then found what he was looking for. "I found this name when I was reading last week and I really liked this name for some reason. I think I'll call you Hedwig. Do you like that name girl?" the owl hooted in what Harry thought was an approving manner.

 **1 The names I used for the Greengrasses, Grangers and Mrs. Lovegood I got from many different sources here on Fanfiction so I will just state a thank you to rayrae118, Roff and Vance McGill because these are used in many of their stories.**

 **2 I got this idea from another fanfiction story but I can't for the life of me remember which one or who wrote it. Just know that I thought it was a great idea at the time and decided that I wanted it for my story. If you know who it was please PM me so that I can give them the credit they so richly deserve.**

 **3 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 66-67. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **4 This is a back to school deal I came up with it includes 1 pewter cauldron standard size 2, six crystal stirrers, a silver knife, a porcelain pestle and mortar, three crystal measuring cups, three sets of twelve crystal phials and a set of brass scales. The standard set replaces the crystal with glass. This was only 60 Galleons the standard is only 45 Galleons and the contents of the set are worth 75 Galleons and 56 Galleons respectively.**

 **5 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 82. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **6 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 83. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **7 Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, 83-85. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2005.**

 **8 From now until November 1, 1991 you can assume that Harry is taking the nutritional potion with every meal and eating quite a bit more food as a result.**

 **Next Chapter: meeting the cursebreaker any guesses who it is? Also I hope to get the will in as well, depends on how long the conversation with the cursebreaker lasts lasts.**

 **I do have a question for all of you do you believe that i should put the dates in here for the events or just leave it as it is?**


	5. Return to Gringotts

_AN: OK so it was brought to my attention by bakazuki26 that in Chapter 3 I didn't explain the whole power level and multiple locks very well. So here it goes..._

 _1 The fact that Harry has two magic blocking charms on him is completely redundant. The larger of the two is the only one that matters I will get to this in the will reading sort of._

 _2 the magical power level scale goes from 0 to 20. The score of 0 is equal to a muggle, the score of 20 is God. Children need at least a 3 to enter Hogwarts. The levels of magic for an average witch or wizard is about a seven or eight. For example I will use someone that is not important to this story Marcus Flint the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team has a level of 5 at the start of the story and will only attain a 6 when he reaches his prime. Wizards and witches reach their magical prime at around the age of 21, it's sort of like a second puberty for magical folk. Only those that are a seven or lower need to worry about it decreasing as the get into old age,70 plus years._

 _Legal bit I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. (1)_

 _Please keep the reviews coming_

Chapter 7: Return to Gringotts

Sunday was uneventful at the Leaky Cauldron save for an owl that let Harry know that he had a meeting at Gringotts a nine thirty on Monday morning. So Harry woke up Monday and had his usual feast of food, he still couldn't believe that he ate so much but figured that most of that was the potions he was getting from Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey had been at Harry's side for over a week now but she was taking he job as his defacto guardian seriously. She even escorted him to Gringotts for his meeting but she did allow him to go to the meeting alone.

Harry entered the bank at nine fifteen and went to an available teller and was surprised that it was Griphook that was at the desk. "Good morning Griphook, I have a meeting here at nine thirty with a cursebreaker and Manager Slashknuckle. Do you know where I'm supposed to meet them, and if it is not too much of a bother could you take me there?"

"Master Potter, good morning as well. The meeting will be in the same office that you were in on Saturday. If you will follow me we can get there quite quickly; we may even beat the manager and cursebreaker to the meeting room." Griphook said with a snicker.

They did indeed beat the cursebreaker but not Slashknuckle. As they entered the room Harry greeted his account manager. "Good morning Manager Slashknuckle I know that I am early I hope that isn't rude. Although I would like to ask you a question about my predicament."

"Good morning Master Potter, no it is not rude to be early and as a matter of fact punctuality is one of the gifts that we goblins prize in ourselves and those we work with. I am afraid however that our young cursebreaker is running a bit late. Though since he is leaving for Egypt this afternoon I feel we can cut him some slack it is always tough for a mother to release her children for good. What would you like to ask me?" Slashknuckle replied

"I was wondering when the procedure you mentioned could take place?" Harry asked bluntly.

Slashknuckle sighed heavily then responded to the question, "I'm afraid I was a bit rash when I said that we could have this taken care of today or even before you school term starts. I failed to realize that you are undergoing treatment for a severe case of malnutrition. The procedure will have to wait until that is completed. I was informed of this by your temporary guardian yesterday. However on another note I should know later today I will know exactly when your parents will shall be read here at Gringotts."

Just then a knock on the door alerted them before the door opened to reveal a tall red-headed man, he was dressed in cloths that were suitable for travel. "Sorry for being late Manager Slashknuckle my mum wasn't expecting for me to be called into work today since I'm leaving for Egypt at one. She didn't want to let me out of the house. She's getting very clingy right now since I'm headed out and we just found out that Charlie got the position in Romania he leaves on Friday. So what was it that you wanted to meet with me about?" Said the man not really even taking in the sight of Harry yet.

"First I believe that introductions are in order. Bilius Weasley, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry this is Bill Weasley recent graduate of our cursebreaker course, he also happens to be an aura-reader. Bill, Harry is the reason I called you in here today. He is half of a true soul bond." Said the goblin.

"Dear me I had heard that you were going to be back in the wizarding world this year Master Potter I mean you are just a bit younger than my youngest brother Ron. But I had no idea that you were half of a bond pair. Now that I look at it your aura is dazzling I've never seen another like it, well no I have but… no never mind… that couldn't happen." Bill said sounding less sure of himself as he went. "What can I help you with Master Potter? As an aura-reader I was given a special class while I was in Hogwarts to help me with this gift and what many of the things that I see mean."

"Please it's just Harry." Harry said. However he didn't know what to ask to start this session, but started with the slightly obvious. "What do you see when you look at my aura?"

"Well it looks mostly silver but there is a strong undercurrent of gold. There is also a sickly green up near your head almost like that of the color of the killing curse. Though I guess that that could be because of the killing curse that you survived nearly ten years ago. The same color is radiating from your scar." Bill said

"What does a true soul bond entail? Harry asked

"Well that is simpler that means that there is one that you are meant to be with until you both die together. Right now it's no big deal. Though you will need to find her and complete the bond before the younger of the two of you turns sixteen. I would recommend that you find her before you turn sixteen just to be on the safe side. You could however find the person as early as tomorrow but not complete it until after the younger of the two of you turns sixteen. From what I was told in my studies if you don't find this person you will die, your soul will die of heart break to be honest. Also when you do complete the bond you will share each other's nightmares. That is the bad but there is good that comes from this as well. For starters you will be able to teleport to the other even with there being anti-apparition wards in the area. You can converse with them through telepathy even at great distances. Oh and you will be bonded in a magical union that is stronger than any magical vows." Explained Bill

Harry asked more questions. "Will this affect the End of the Line charm(2) that is on me? And if so how?"

"That's a good question Harry, I only learned about the EotL charm recently when I was training to be a cursebreaker. I would have to assume that it will have no effect on the soul bond as that is the superior magic. However the EotL charm is not so much on you as it is on your family you would have to be the last blooded Potter for that to activate and you must be sixteen so you still have a few years. The EotL charm should just enhance the effects of the true soul bond, I guess there might be the possibility of them being keyed to separate women. I take it you took an inheritance test before you took an innate magics test. Do you know how many house names you have?" Bill explained then asked.

"Well there are eight that I already have, and another six that there are people in head of me to gain the name; including your last name Mr. Weasley." Harry answered.

Bill guffawed. "Whoa there Harry, I am not Mr. Weasley that's my dad, I'm just Bill. It's odd that we are related do you know how far you are from the name?"

"I'm over two thousand away from the name." said Harry.

"To be precise Harry is two thousand one hundred seventy sixth in line for the Weasley name." Stated Slashknuckle. "I know for a fact that this is from his mother's side as neither of his grandparents on his father's side had a Weasley connection by blood. Besides he is a closer relation to you on your mother's side in that he is the three hundred first in line for the name of Prewitt."

"Well know Harry this changes everything you're not just a client of the bank that I needed to see your family. Heck my dad even sends Christmas cards to his cousin that's a squib and muggle accountant. You'll be welcomed with open arms by the Weasley family I'm sure of it." Said Bill with a great big smile on his face. "However getting back to the matter at hand because of the eight names that you currently are the head of house for by wizarding law when you are old enough you could have up to eight wives maybe more depending on how things go with the other four name that you're in line for.(3) I say that because I will be taking the title of Sir Weasley when my grandfather dies, grandad and dad already decided on that years ago. And currently my great-uncle Bilius is the head of the Prewett family and that Lordship, well, there are a lot of people that will need to say no before he gets to you when he wants to hand that over. I doubt that my younger brother Percy would say no to it if the time came and well I believe he's third in line.(4) Do you have any more questions Harry?"

"What do you mean I could have eight wives? Isn't it illegal to have more than one?" Harry asked his mind reeling.

Bill chuckled a bit then replied. "No Harry your thinking like a muggle. The wizarding world is much closer in line with the medieval world when it comes to marriage. You can legally be married at sixteen, you can have as many wives as you have titles and the ability to support. Though it is not often done any more, it is still a perfectly legal practice. And well any pure-blood and several half-blood witches know growing up that they could find themselves in the situation of being a sister-wife. Even my little sister knows that she could be one someday, though she would most likely prefer to be the first-wife."

Puzzled by these terms Harry asked. "What is a sister-wife and a first-wife?

"A first-wife is the primary wife of group of wives she is the one that is usually the first to marry you, however she is always the one that you are closest to emotionally so for you, your first wife will be your bond mate. Sister-wives are the other wives in the group they are for lack of a better term subservient to the first-wife but only in that they will be unable to conceive children before she allows them to." Answered Bill. "Any other questions for me?"

"Well yeah just one but you might not want to answer this one. Earlier when we were introduced you said that you had seen an Aura similar to mine. What did you mean?" Harry asked hopping that Bill would answer the question but understanding if he didn't want to.

Bill sighed but decided that he hadn't been forbidden from discussing this with anyone by either his parents or the person in question. "Well Harry when discussing about auras we are getting into very personal information. A person's aura tells exactly who they are; it doesn't matter how much they attempt to hide their personality I can always tell the type of person they are, except for you, and well my little sister. You see I was ten when she was born almost eleven, but still a year away from going to Hogwarts. By then my family and I had already realized that I was an aura reader. When my parents brought her home from St. Mungos, well I reacted strangely towards her I hadn't acted this way with any of my brothers, so my father asked me why. All I could tell him was that she wasn't whole. At the time my parents just thought that my sister was meant to be a twin that never became. I never agreed with that interpretation to be honest. But I'm not sure what it means. Where your aura is silver with hints of gold in it, my sister's is gold with hints of silver in it. To be honest I don't know what that means or even if it is important. Just know that when I say this is personal that means it's not something that is discussed without permission from the individuals that it concerns. The reason I did share this is, well I'm not sure but I felt like I should tell you and neither my parents nor my sister have forbidden me to discuss it."

"Oh well thank you, Bill." Harry said sort of surprised that he had revealed details that are that private. "I don't think that I have any more questions. Good luck in Egypt."

"Thank you Harry, good luck at Hogwarts. Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor that was my house." Bill said as he left the room.

After the meeting with Bill Weasley Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron. He did not receive a letter that day but the next morning while he was eating his breakfast there was a tapping on the window and Madam Pomfrey opened it to let in a large regal looking eagle owl. It flew over to the bed and dropped a letter in Harry's lap before exiting the room via the same window. The letter read.

Mr. H. Potter

I regret that I was unable to send this letter to you last night as I had stated I would at our meeting earlier in the day. Unfortunately I was obstructed from this by the fact that I did not receive a return letter from three of the eligible parties and as such was required by law to wait until this morning to set the time and date of the reading of your parents will. I am writing this to inform you that the time and date of your will reading will be at 10:30 on the morning of Monday August 12th, 1991. The reading will take place in hall one. I am also informing you that the invitation to this reading will be set to Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Dursley and family, and also Mr. Pettigrew the three available non-replying parties as is required by law.

Yours in Trust

Slashknuckle

Account Manager, Gringotts, London

After reading this letter Harry showed it to Madam Pomfrey. To which she replied with a laugh. "Well I guess that means you will be going to the bank again on Monday."

 **1 Really long author's note to quote my favorite half-giant "sorry about that" didn't mean to take that long but it needed clarification. bakazuki26 does that answer your question?**

 **2 From now on I will use EotL for End of the Line when discussing the charm, really it is just to save me typing it out all the time.**

 **3 Yes so this might become a Harry Multi story. I'm not sure yet, but I will say I won't even deal with it until at least after Harry's Third year when he will have access to his family homes.**

 **4 House politics I might one day put up my notes on this as a one shot.**

 **OK** **I know that I said that I would get into the will in this chapter but well to be honest it just got to long. I write in MS Word and the will itself is four and three quarters pages long. It is the next chapter and I should have it up before Saturday August 29th, if my Migraine doesn't get any worse.**


	6. The Reading of the Will

_AN: This will be a short note._

 _Legal bit: I do not own Harry Potter just my ideas_

 _Please keep reviewing._

Chapter 8: The Reading of the Will

The morning of the will reading was the same as any other for Harry since he was no longer at the Dursley's. Harry woke up, had his potion ate then got ready for the day. That is where the similarities ended however. Harry waited down in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive for the will reading as Madam Pomfrey was not invited to the will reading. When Professor McGonagall arrived he followed her out the back into Diagon Alley and down the bustling street to the giant white building known as Gringotts. Harry entered Gringotts just after ten, Harry knew that they were early but that didn't seem to be an issue. When Harry and Professor McGonagall entered hall one there were already twenty individuals there including Bill Weasley.

"Oh Minerva I see you're here as well. Do you know why the reading for the Potters' will is so long after their deaths?" Asked a rather plump older witch with fly away hair.

"Yes I do Pamona, it is because whomever had it sealed could not keep it that way once Harry meet with his account manager and asked for it to be read. To be honest I didn't even realize that they had made a will until it was brought up in the meeting." Professor McGonagall responded. "Oh dear me where are my manners. Harry this is Professor Sprout she teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. Pamona this as you should already know is Harry Potter."

The Herbology professor squeaked when she heard the name, but Harry greeted her just the same. "It's nice to meet you Professor Sprout."

"Likewise Harry." Said the professor.

"Harry I think it would be wise to make some introductions before we get to be too large of a crowd." Professor McGonagall stated as they walked toward the front. They first came to a group of four one wizard and three witches. "Harry this is Mr. Marcus Abbott, his Wife Sasha, and his daughters Patricia and Hannah. Abbotts this is Harry Potter." Harry greeted them while shaking everyone's hand. They next moved on to a regal looking dark skinned witch with her two kids who was talking to a tall pale white haired wizard with a young girl in tow. These were introduced as Madam Queentessa Zabini with her son Blaise and daughter Bianca as well as Mr. Xenophilious Lovegood and his daughter Luna who kept looking at Harry funny. Professor McGonagall was about to introduce Harry to Bill Weasley when the both said hi to each other.

Harry was then introduced to the Boneses Richard, Natalie and their daughter Susan who were talking to Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville. He was then introduced to an extremely old man sitting by himself named Aberforth Dumbledore. Then a rather interesting man by the name of Horace Slughorn. He was then introduced to a man who had a lime green bowler hat that he was informed was Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. He wanted to talk to Harry but at that time it was nearing ten thirty and there crowd had really filled in. there were forty two people there not including Harry.

Just before the clock struck ten thirty Madam Bones walked in escorting eight people including Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin. As she walked in she exclaimed "I see we made it in time I do believe that you can seal the doors now and begin manager Slashknuckle."

"Quite." Replied the goblin and the doors slammed shut. "These proceedings will take place here on this the twelfth day of August Nineteen Hundred Ninety One it is precisely ten thirty in the morning. I am Slashknuckle the Ninth the Manager of the Potter vault and executor of the estates of one James Charlus Potter and one Lily Rose Potter nee Evens. Let the record show that there are fifty two people present of a possible fifty three. The one exception is the lack of Peter Pettigrew." This statement garnered a few gasps from the crowd. "Before I open the will the deceased wanted me to read a letter to the people present here. 'Friends do not worry for us though we have gone we will never be forgotten as long as you who remain remember us. All that we wish is that you take good care of Harry as we would have done for your children were the situations reversed. With all the love we have Lily and James Potter.' I will now open the will I will ask that when the bequests are read that you stay seated, any packages that we have for you will be handed out by house elves in the employ of the bank. Also please keep all questions until the end." With that statement Slashknuckle unfolded the parchment in front of him.

The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter

We being of sound mind and body, as well as under no form of collusion hereby declare all previous wills in our names be they singular or as a couple to be null and void on this day, the 01st of October, 1981.

We appoint Slashknuckle of Gringotts to execute this will to the best of his ability.

 **Article I**

Should one of us die, we leave all our remaining possessions to the surviving spouse, and our son, Harry James Potter.

 **Article II**

Should both of us die, we leave the following bequests:

* To Marcus Abbott and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Marcus, we want you to get the portrait tools that we bought from you back; Sirius, Remus or Peter will be able to retrieve them from the basement of the cottage in Godric's Hallow. Sasha the silver and amethyst necklace, earrings, bracelet and broach of Lily's that you loved so much are yours.

* To Bathilda Bagshot: We leave you a copy of the Potter Genealogy to help you with your research.

* To Sirius Black: There's a key to Potter Manor in the family vault. It was always your home too, remember though that Harry gets the house when he is old enough. We know you don't really need more money, but we'll also throw in 10,000 Galleons, for a rainy day.

* To Edgar Bones and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Ed knowing that you and Crys have both been lifelong fans of the Falmouth Falcons we give you one sixth of the Potter share in the team giving you a ten percent share in the team.(1)

* To Richard Bones and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Rick, those training dummies of James' that you were fascinated by we leave one to you (no we don't mean Sirius, Remus, or Peter). Nat we know that you always loved those Muggle stories that Lily had, we leave you the complete set of J.R.R. Tolkien that we have.

* To Amelia Bones: Amy, we leave the book that you asked us about. Also if you and that old dog Sirius ever settle down with each other you are welcome to have the ceremony and reception at Potter Manor if you choose. Also we know that you don't need the money either but well just like with Sirius we give you 10,000 Galleons for a rainy day or a dress your choice.

* To Albus Dumbledore: We leave you one copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard, one of the first editions that is in the original Celtic script.

* To Aberforth Dumbledore: We release you from the loan that we gave you and never set up a payment plan for when you wanted to renovate the Hogshead and couldn't get a loan from Gringotts.

* To Vernon Dursley and Family: Let it be known to all present at these proceedings that we discussed this quite a lot and in the end it was Lily that won. We give you 10,000 Galleons to you to be paid in the equivalent of Pounds for Dudley's education. Hopefully he will not become as narrow minded as you are, Vernon. Also we leave a runic Charm bracelet to Petunia. To Vernon we leave a bottle of our aged brandy.

* To Daniel Granger and Family: Let it be known from this day forward that your family is under the protection of the Potter Family until otherwise stated by the Head of House of the Potter Family. With this protection your house 17 Riverview Way, Tottenham and place of business the Tottenham Dentistry will receive all of the Potter family wards until such time as you no longer own them. We also give you a sum of 10,000 Galleons for Hermione's education at Hogwarts, keep that little girl safe Dan.

* To Castor Greengrass and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Caster we know that you loved our greenhouses, for you we give an example of each plant in the greenhouse save the Venomus Tentacula as you will receive a male and female plant and the plans to our greenhouse complex, use them well. Illiana we know that you have no place to stay beyond living with your brothers, and we all know how that makes you feel, when you visit your family in Sardinia every August; we give you and your family access to Potter Villa on Sardinia for the first two weeks of August every year until you no longer feel you need to visit them.

* To Rubeus Hagrid: to you we leave Witherwings and Fluttergust they always liked you better than us anyway. We also leave you 10,000 Galleons for an emergency fund if you need to repair your hut.

* To Francis Longbottom and Family: First we apologize that we will not be there for your son, Neville as his godparents. Also we leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Frank, we also leave you one of those training dummies of James' that you found most fascinating (again we don't mean Sirius, Remus, or Peter). Alice, you will finally take that muggle cookbook you loved that we've been trying to give you for over a year and also the copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets so that you will finally get all those quotes I used when talking about James.

* To the Minister for Magic (Cornelius Fudge): Let it be known that you will never be allowed to have the Potter votes in the Wizengamot via Proxy that we leave to another.

* To Xenophilious Lovegood and Family: First we apologize that we will not be there for your daughter, Luna as her godparents. We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Xen, know that the Potter Family will still support the Quibbler even without our being there we also give you copies of Lily's school diaries and permission to print them under the title of Diaries of a muggle-born just please change the names to protect the innocent, and not so innocent in there. Patty you we give the gold and topaz necklace, earrings, bracelet and broach of Lily's that you loved so much.(2)

* To Remus John Lupin: we thought long and hard about this and the first statement we have is; Remus you must accept this it is our dying wish if you don't we will have Sirius badger you until you do. First we leave you 500,000 Galleons. Second we give you the Potter Cottage in the Forest of Dean. Third we name you the Proxy for the Potter votes in the Wizengamot. Finally we give you our eternal gratitude for being our friend instead of shutting yourself in when you could have all those years ago. We also ask that you get over your problem and find someone that can love you for you.

* To Chelsea Martin and Family: Chelsea you are most likely wondering why you are here of all people. You did not know us, we did not know you. The reason you are here is that after an extensive amount of research on James' part we found out that your daughter Vesper's father is a very good friend of ours. He should be in this room and you may recognize him, but his name is not Elvendork Cadwalder. That was his cover identity, good one by the way Amy. He is in fact none other than our very best friend, Sirius Black. Now calm down Amy, first there was never a relationship between them and Sirius would state that he made the mistakes that fateful night, not Chelsea, she had no idea who he was nor that he was a wizard and not that he was angry at you for turning him down. So first we give you a sum of 10,000 Galleons for Vesper's education at Hogwarts. Also we give you the equivalent of 10,000 Galleons in Pounds in the hopes that you will use it to get your problem fixed, we know what it is but will not share it in this forum to stave off any embarrassment on your part.

* To Minerva McGonagall: For you we leave a copy of the Marauder's Journal. It has been made by James and enchanted to be read by your eyes only. I don't think you can punish Sirius, Remus, or Peter as they are no longer your students. But you always did state that you wanted to know how we did all the things we did. Well now you will.

* To Peter Pettigrew: How do we go about this, you were our secret keeper. First we give you our thanks for protecting our family to the best of your ability. Second we give you 100,000 Galleons for your sacrifice. Don't be too hard on yourself we don't blame you.

* To Horace Slughorn: We know that this is not much but for you we give the knowledge that Harry needs only touch the lily petal and the fish will return; it was part of the charm that Lily put on it, as long as a blood relative of hers is on earth the fish can be brought back. We know that nothing else we could give you would mean as much.

* To Severus Snape: All I, Lily Rose Evens Potter, give you is my forgiveness for everything, but it still isn't right that you said it. All I, James Charlus Potter, request is that you don't take your hatred for me out on Harry, he's innocent in all those thing I did to you. Also I give you three vials of Acromantula Venom, they should help in you potions work.

* To Pamona Sprout: We leave you one of each specimen from our greenhouses save for the Venomus Tentacula as you will receive a male and female plant of them. Please use them to assist in the education of many students at Hogwarts.

* To Edward Tonks and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Ted first if you will accept I would make you a Vassal of House Potter so you never need fear persecution for being a muggle-born, don't know why I didn't think to ask you before. Second we give you 100,000 Galleons to start your own Photography shop in Diagon Alley we know that is more than you need for this but we want you to succeed. Andi For you we give that crystal vase that you loved. Finally to you little Dora we give ballet lessons, it is a muggle form dance and should help you get over you clumsiness.

* To Arthur Weasley and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts, Molly just take it, this is something that we want to do for you. Arthur for you we leave a copy of Lily's notes on how to work muggle electronics with Magic they aren't complete but they should give you a good head start. Molly for you we leave a complete collection of Muggle fairy tales, give your kids a change from just Beadle the Bard.

* To David Zabini and Family: We leave you 10,000 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. David you get a copy of my (James) mother's notes on healing. Queenie we leave you the Headship of the Dark Arts Defense League, use it to ensure that my Father's vision is protected.(3)

* To the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Trust: Slashknuckle has the paperwork to create the Lily Rose Evens Potter scholarship (I had to fight Lily for that name, but I'm not changing my mind it will be in her name), for deserving young muggle-borns who may not be able to continue schooling after Hogwarts otherwise. The initial endowment is 100,000 Galleons.

* To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: we leave enough Galleons to buy a new set of Cleansweep brooms for the children to learn on. Those old brooms are getting dangerous, so buy some good ones on us!

 **Article III**

The remainder of our possessions not stated above go to our son, Harry James Potter. The list of properties and investment will be given to Harry on his Fourteenth birthday. It is also our wish that Harry take an inheritance test before his Fourteenth birthday so that he can claim any other properties that he is entitled to. We also must make it known that Harry has had a Magical power lock charm placed upon him by Lily it will need to be removed on his tenth birthday. We do hope that her level 9 is good enough to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else.

 **Article IV**

Should the both of us be unable to take care of our son through incapacitation or death, the following shall attain custody of Harry in the order given:

* Sirius Black Harry's Godfather by the Godparent ritual.

* Alice Longbottom Harry's Godmother by the Godparent Ritual and her husband Francis Longbottom.

* Minerva McGonagall our most trusted family friend beyond Harry's godparents.

* Edward and Andromeda Tonks the most loving people that we know that do not already have a Quidditch team worth of kids, we wouldn't want to put a burden on you Arthur and Molly.

* Harry is under no circumstance to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley's family. If the four previous custodians are not able care for Harry then the list should revert to the order of bequeaths save for the Dursleys.

* A last point for the caretakers of Harry we authorize a 1,000 galleon a month stipend to be paid for Harry's well being.

 **Article V**

This will aside from Articles I & IV shall only be read upon the event of our deaths. Only Article I shall be read in the event of one of our deaths. Only Article IV shall be read in the event that we are deemed incapable through medical means to care for our son.

Signed,  
James Charlus Potter  
Lily Rose Evans Potter

Witnesses:  
Ragnok the Eighth  
Director, Gringotts, London

Slashknuckle the Ninth  
Account Manager, Gringotts, London, Executor

Daniel Fairithorn (4)  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement Liaison to Gringotts, London

Signed and noted, 01 October, 1981(5)

 **1 Edgar Bones and his Family were murdered by Voldemort the week before James and Lily Potter but after the will was made. James and Lily hadn't even heard the news yet**

 **2 Patricia Lovegood died in a Potions making experiment in 1987 in front of Luna.**

 **3 David Zabini died in 1985 in Diagon Alley under mysterious circumstances three days after arguing publicly with Lucius Malfoy.**

 **4 Just a tidbit here Daniel Farithorn was 106 years old at the time of the signing of the Potters' will he died of natural causes October 15, 1981. His post was taken over by a muggle-born, Johnathan Grislow, who is still there as of the start of the story.**

 **5 Rayrae118. "It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying) Chapter 14." FanFiction. March 26, 2013. Accessed August 26, 2015. I took the basics of the will from this but added quite a lot to it if you read that story.**

 **Again this just started to get too long so another break next chapter the aftermath of the will**


	7. The Aftermath

_AN: Well this has been a hard chapter to write, it is really just a bit of procedural crap that needs to be gone through, doesn't mean that I like it._

 _Legal bit I do not own these characters._

 _Thank you for the reviews, please keep on with it._

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

With the reading of the will complete there was a veritable cacophony of sound in the room as each individual felt the need to make their opinion heard. Harry distinctly heard the rumblings of his uncle Vernon over the rest. "…I want my brandy and my son's money, Petunias bracelet can be binned for all…" however beside him professor McGonagall just silently wept. This noise went on for another few minutes.(1)

"QUIET! YOU WILL ALL RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AND WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" Roared the voice of Madam Bones, and when Harry looked at her he noticed that her wand was at her own throat. She then loudly muttered. "Quietus. Now as we have all heard the bequests left to us, and those around us. I do feel that there are some things to discuss. First after the revelation that Sirius Black had partaken in a godparent ritual and was in fact not the secret keeper for the Potters I feel it is only appropriate that he have a re-trial wouldn't you agree Minister Fudge?"

"Ah, well, you see I believe that that can be arranged as soon as I return to the ministry. We shall have him set for trial within the month I daresay." Stammered Minister Fudge. "However I'm not sure I like the way you are dictating terms to me Amelia."

"Second I believe that we should go over these bequests individually to get to any issues that we may have. If you have no questions, I do believe that you may leave. Would that be agreeable to you Mr. Potter, Manager Slashknuckle?" she waited for the nods from both Harry and Slashknuckle. She then began. "Mr. and Mrs. Abbott do you have any issues?"

"No Madam Bones, we will coordinate with Mr. Lupin on the tools, and if we could get the jewelry and a transfer note we will leave." Replied Mr. Abbott just as a bank elf popped up next to them with the indicated items. They departed with a brief condolence to Harry.

"Madam Bagshot do you have any questions?" asked Madam Bones, Madam Bagshot just shook her head no, walked over to Harry gave him a hug and departed with a book under her arm and a tear in her eye.(2)

"Rich do you have any questions about your bequests or those that are now a part of Edgar's estate?" asked Madam Bones slightly choked up discussing her late brother and his family.

"No Amy, in fact it finally answers the question of why I was not allowed to close Edgar's estate." Replied the tall grey-haired man he just took the parcels handed him and went to leave, but the room was slightly shocked when Susan ran over and hugged Harry before they too departed from the room.(3)

"Professor Dumbledore do you have any questions that require answers to the bequests for yourself or the school?" Amelia asked with a hard stare at the aged wizard.

"Oh no questions of the bequests but I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter if I may." Replied Dumbledore.

"I am afraid that you would need to discuss that with his guardian and as we all know from the way this reading went that is in a state of flux right now." Replied Amelia. Dumbledore just left looking slightly perturbed.(4)

"Aberforth do you have any questions?" Amelia asked again.

"No figured that was what they were going to give me knew I wouldn't accept the money any other way." He left after giving Harry a hearty hand shake.

"Mr. Dursley you I will skip for the moment. Mr. Granger do you have any questions at this time?" Asked Amelia.

"Yes we didn't know the Potter's how could they have known us well enough to leave us anything. How did they know that Hermione is a witch, we didn't even find out till last September when Professor McGonagall told us." Dan asked looking very puzzled.

"I believe that you should sit down we will get those that do not have issues out of the way and them come back to you." Amelia said while taking out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill she wrote a note folded it then said. "Cadet Tonks I need you to take this note out to Auror Dawlish he is waiting outside for the Grangers in fact, tell him I want him to follow the directions explicitly." She Handed the note to the young witch that promptly tripped on her own robe stumbled and went out the door. "Mr. Greengrass do you have any questions for your family's bequests?"

He shook his head no but it was his wife that said in a thick Italian accent. "It is all too much they shouldn't have. We can take care of our children's school cost why would they do this?" But they got up to leave stating a need to make some arrangements when both of their daughters got up ran over to Harry and gave him a hug just like Susan Bones had.

"Hagrid are you alright with your bequests?" Asked Amelia.

"I-I don know wha ta say. They were so thougful, givin me their famly hippogriffs. I'll need to start a heard for im." The Giant of a man slightly sobbed into a giant spotted handkerchief. Hagrid walked over to Harry, picking him up into a giant bear hug. "Your parents were tha nicest, best friends I ever had an you look just like your dad cept the eyes ya know they look jus like your mum's. I canna wait to see ya at Ogwarts Arry."(5) He put Harry down and left ducking to get out the door with a house elf chasing after him with a letter.

"Augusta Do you have any questions for bequeaths left to your son and his family?" Asked Amelia.

"No dear, come Neville we should be going we do have quite a bit of shopping to do." She said as she dragged Neville out of the room.

"Minister Fudge, why are you still here they didn't leave you anything." Said Amelia as she shooed him away. "Mr. Lovegood are you in any way lost with your family's bequests?"

"No Madam Bones. I think we have taken up too much of your time. If ever you want to discuss your parents Harry you need only owl." Xenophilious said as he left.

"Remus do you have questions?" Madam Bones inquired.

"Questions no. I just want to say to Harry that I hope that I can get to know him now." Remus said before giving Harry a hug and leaving.

"Ms. Martin, do you have any questions?" Amelia Bones said in a rather frosty tone.

"Well like Mr. Granger said I didn't know them but I do vaguely remember meeting an Elvendork Cadwalder before I had Vesper. But how did they know about my problem I've been clean for almost ten years, ever since November 1st 1981. And how did they know Vesper was going to be a witch I didn't know until I was visited by that man there last week." She said pointing over at Severus Snape. "I wasn't even sure of how I was going to pay for her to go to that school. I guess I should take the money and take Vesper shopping for school supplies will that nice man, Kingsley I believe his name was, be helping us?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes I assigned him to help you throughout the day, though he may want to spend some time with his sister, nephew and niece." Amelia stated as she pointed to the Zabinis." He should be able to help you set up Vesper's Gringotts account before we're done here." She told them as they left. "Minerva how about you?"

"How, Why, I could have been taking care of Harry for all these years. Why would Albus do this? Why would he put Harry with them? And who the bloody hell sealed this will?" She said with venom in her eyes as she stared at Vernon Dursley. Harry was happy to see the fat man shrink away from Professor McGonagall's gaze. "The book is no matter, I always knew that James or Remus would eventually tell me how they managed it all." However she did not leave as she stayed seated right next to Harry.

"I'm sorry Minerva I cannot answer your questions." Amelia responded soberly. "Moving on, Professor Slughorn, I'm curious if you still have the lily petal mentioned in the will?"

"Yes, I do. I never got rid of it, I could still sense magic on it though I did not, until now, know why. I will send an owl to Harry in the coming days to see about getting this taken care of. Though, admittedly, it may need to wait until next summer. By the way Amelia, you do not need to refer to me as Professor I retired from that vocation over ten years ago." Said the aged wizard as he heaved his massive bulk out of the chair and waddled to the exit in the back of the room.(6)

"Professor Snape, I imagine that you are all set as they say." Said Amelia.

"Quite." He said as he stood up and left the room quickly only offering Harry a sneer as he passed.

"Professor Sprout do you have any issues that can be clarified?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes, well I do hope that the plants are all right considering that they have not been tended to in almost a decade." Said the witch as she also left.

"Well Ted, Andi, Cadet Tonks do any of you have any questions about your bequests?" Amelia asked.

"Just one really what happens to the money for Dora's education since she isn't at Hogwarts anymore?" Ted asked

"That I can answer." Said Slashknuckle. "The bequest was stated for the individual to use in a manner that it cannot be used for any longer the money would then be considered in excess and go to the requested recipient. Therefore that money is now the property of one Nymphadora Tonks." The young witch bristled at the use of her first name and her hair even turned red which harry found strange.

"Arthur, Molly do you or any of your kids have any questions?" Asked Madam Bones.

"I don't think we do Madam Bones." Mr. Weasley replied whilst ushering his family out of the room. "I know the one that we did have, was asked by Ted. I think that we will just head out and see about taking with our account manager for the bequests." However, the young girl that was with the man ran over to give Harry a hug. When she did everyone noticed a bright flash but only a few understood the reason for it.

"Finally we come to you Madam Zabini. Do you have any questions?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes Madam Bones what is the legal ramifications due to the loss of ten years of the headship of the Dark Force Defense League?" Responded the elder Zabini.

"Well to be honest I am not completely certain, but I would assume that since you were supposed to be in charge of it for the better part of the last ten years that you would have a say in all decisions for the Dark Force Defense League in the last ten years you should be able to overturn as the rightful head." The DMLE Head replied to the question. After this the Zabini's also left the room.

As the Zabini's were leaving the room a tall formidable looking wizard entered the room carrying a box witch appeared to have several vials in it. He walked up to Madam Bones and handed the box to her before departing the way he came.

Amelia Bones was about to speak when Vernon Dursley finally fed up with waiting roared. "Now see here, I will not have any more of this dallying about. You will give me my Brandy and my son's money and you will take me back to my domicile this instant."

This did not do anything to help Madam Bones' mood as she coldly stared at him. It was a second before she frostily replied. "You Mr. Dursley will sit down and be quiet before you are removed from this room by an Auror and charged with disturbing the peace. Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger and I believe Hermione is your name." Amelia waited for the bushy-haired girl to nod. "I believe that I know why you do not remember anything of the Potters. First I will need to perform a bit of magic on you with your permission of course."

"What kind of magic do you want to do ma'am?" Mr. Granger asked seeming to be a bit nervous.

"It's a spell called Legilimency. With it I will be able to look into your mind and I will be able to see if the knowledge of the Potters was Obliviated or hopefully just modified. I'm asking because it is the quickest method for diagnosing it. This is a bit of an invasion of privacy, I know, but it would be very quick, I promise I would not look at any memories. The damage to your memories would be blatant if it were Obliviated and only less obvious if it were modified."

"I'll go first." Said Mr. Granger. "If my memory was modified or Obliviated it is a good bet that they did the same to Emma and Hermione."

Madam Bones walked over to Mr. Granger and said. "Legilimens." She just stared blankly at the man for a few seconds before both she and Mr. Granger gasped she then said. "Definitely memory modification used on you. It will most likely be the same for Mrs. Granger but I do need to check as well as Hermione to see if she was modified or not as she was very young at the time." Both women nodded that they would allow it. With Mrs. Granger the result was the same. However when Madam Bones came out of her attempt on Hermione she looked white as a ghost. She walked over to the young girl and gave her a hug saying. "You dear poor child however did this set you back eight months in your development instead of modifying your memory they obviated it, eight months of it. Whoever did this if we can figure out who it was will face charges against them. What they did to your parents was bad but it happens all the time when we need to cover stuff up. But to erase that much time from a rapidly developing mind could cause permanent brain damage to an individual.(7) I will get to work on this as soon as I finish here. Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do for you Ms. Granger the method they used and the age that you were when it happened means that I cannot fix what was done to you." Hermione's parents looked shocked when they heard this news. "I do however have the capability to repair the memories that were taken from you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. What I have here" she said as she showed them the contents of the box "are memory potions that when taken will repair the memories that were adjusted. The potions will require that you be laying down when you take them because you will relive the lost memories. This could take from five minutes to an hour depending on how much was locked away. They are perfectly safe as I have to take them every six months due to my position. Do you want to do this together or one at a time?" She asked as she conjured a bed.

 **1 I should have ended the last chapter with this paragraph just to tease the next chapter.**

 **2 In my universe Bathilda Bagshot is a history writer and not a history professor because she is a mute do to an improperly performed quietus charm when she was younger and therefore cannot speak any longer.**

 **3 This chapter will foreshadow some stuff for later on in the series. I'll be honest I spent some time pre-planning the series this week. While the series will be primarily a soul-bond story it will also be a Harry-Multi story. I put the chance to percentile dice giving it odds of 96% - 100% I rolled a 98%. Don't worry the meat and potatoes of the romances will not be until after the third year, and they will only be dabbling with it then until the soul-bond kicks in to gear to save Harry's Bond-mate.**

 **4 Manipulative Dumbledore showing his frustration of not getting his way. Question for the readers on a scale of 1-10 how far should I delve into this? 1 = not at all. 10 = very in-depth. Please respond I need to know for my planning.**

 **5 Anybody else writing Harry Potter fanfiction find it hard to write Hagrid?**

 **6 I have always loved the book description of Horace Slughorn as opposed to the movie look used by the great Jim Broadbent.**

 **7 The charge for obliviating someone under the age of four is three years for each week removed.**

 **Yeah I know I gave you a bit of a cliffhanger here.**


	8. What was Lost

_AN: OK so this chapter has taken a bit and I don't just mean to post, but to actually sit down and write. Just some personal stuff going on here that is hard to explain beyond four letters, PTSD, but I worked through those issues and I'm sitting down to write this so here it goes._

 _Legal bit, I don't own any of this beyond my own ideas._

 _Please review it really does help me. Also if you ask a question in a review and I respond to it in a PM please let me know if the information helped. I mean I won't give up everything but if all that was required was clarification on my part I hope to be helpful._

 _Also this chapter has a bit of mature content as the memories are revealed somewhat._

Chapter 10: What was Lost

Mr. Granger started to speak. "I think I will go…"

"No Dan we're doing this together." Mrs. Granger said. Speaking for the first time since she entered the room. "Just because you spent four years in the SAS doesn't mean that you have to do everything first.(1) You and I both know that I have taken just as many risks in this relationship. If it takes you an hour and then me an hour that's two hours, I don't think that would be good for either of us or Hermione to sit through. Besides the people that are left have other things that they might need to do today."

"OK, you heard the lady, ma'am." Said Dan as he laid down on one of the beds, the one that was closest to the door Harry noticed. "Well I guess this is bottoms up my dear." He said as he took a bottle from Madam Bones.

The two elder Grangers drank the purplish liquid and both of them made a face like they wanted to vomit. They both got a knowing look from Madam Bones, and to Harry it seemed like she was telling them that she knew they were nasty. And they were both quite quick about falling into a fitful sleep. While Mr. Granger kept moaning and thrashing about. The reactions from Mrs. Granger were worse.

Mrs. Granger started screaming. "NOT MY BABY, NO LEAVE HER ALONE NOOOOO." After that she began to convulse a little.(2)

Harry noticed that there daughter, Hermione he recalled her name, looked very worried by her mum's reactions. He did the only thing that he could think to do he walked over to her and gave her a hug and turned her away from her parents. Then he said. "Everything will be fine, Madam Bones said it was perfectly safe. She got me out of a rather bad situation a few weeks ago when I was lost. She wouldn't lie just to get answers." Harry wasn't sure why he was saying this about the head of the DMLE but he was certain that he was right about it.

Harry looked up and noticed his aunt, uncle and cousin sitting in the back row. Their reactions to the scene unfolding in front of them was interesting for Harry. In his uncle, Harry saw fear mixed with anger. Harry guessed that his uncle was still angry for being brought here and even more so for being shunted to the side as he was a very important man, at least in his own opinion. Then there was his cousin, Harry noticed that Dudley was white as a ghost and attempting to hide his eyes from the sight that was before them. Finally looking at his aunt Harry really couldn't see much emotion in her at the sight she was seeing. Though Harry did notice that his aunt was wearing a rather heavy jumper for such a warm summer day.

Harry was jolted out of his observation of his relatives by a rather loud shriek from Hermione's mother. "OH MY GOD NO AMANDA!"

Harry got up the nerve to ask. "Who's Amanda?"

"I don't know, one of my parents' colleagues, maybe. They are dentists I've not met most of them. I usually stay with the neighbor Ms. Pritchard when they go to meet them." Hermione stated uncertainly.

The next ten minutes saw much the same until Mr. Granger started to wake. The first thing he did was run over to his daughter and give her a great big hug saying. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I couldn't keep her safe, I was too late to save her but I did save you, I did save you and your mother." He wouldn't let her go he just kept holding his daughter.

Mrs. Granger took another seven minutes before she woke up.(3) However when she did she did not bolt upright like her husband had. She instead went into the fetal position hugging her knees to her chest and started to cry. Seeing this Dan stood up walked over to his wife with his daughter in tow to give both of them a hug. "I am so sorry dear, I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't save her, I tried to, but I just wasn't fast enough."

"N-no i-it w-wasn't y-y-your f-f-f-fault d-dear." Mrs. Granger said through the sobs. "Y-you d-did s-s-s-stop th-th-them y-you a-and th-those t-t-two n-nice b-boys, J-James a-and S-S-Sirius. I-if n-not f-for them and y-you we a-all would h-h-have been k-killed. W-why would s-someone d-do that to a, a baby?"

"Mom what do you mean they would have killed all of us?" Hermione asked not really knowing if she wanted to know the truth about it.

But it was her father that answered. "Hermione do you remember when you were five and you wanted a baby brother or sister but we told you that we couldn't do that for you?"(4) He asked and waited for her nod. "Well you had already had a younger sister. Her name was Amanda, she was born in June of 1980. She was also killed in June of 1981.(5) When I got there I saw you on the floor holding your sister crying and your mother was on the floor convulsing with a man dressed in black with a hood and mask on pointing a stick, I now know it was a wand, at your mother. He was calling her all sorts of things as well as stating that when he finished with your mother he'd get to the other I believe he said 'dirty little muggle' that is when the iron that was on the ironing board flew up and hit him on shoulder. I threw my knife at him and it hit the hand that had his wand. It was then that two men ran in the house one of them looked like an older version of that boy there." He pointed at Harry.

"They subdued the other man. The one that looked like that boy then went to check on you and your sister but couldn't get within three feet of you there was some sort of barrier between him and you. 'Sir this is your house correct?' he asked me I just shook my head yes he then wanted to know what was your favorite toy and where he could find it. The other one was checking on your mother and he muttered something about typical father. The other one introduced himself as Sirius Black and then said that his friend was James Potter, he asked me what happened and what I saw. He wanted clarification when I told him the iron flew off of the ironing board at the man. Wondering if I had actually thrown it even though I told him that I threw the knife at him. Then James returned with you plush cat and was finally able to get close to you and your sister when he went ballistic. It was then that I found out that your sister was dead."

With this Hermione's mother started to cry again, and Hermione finally started to cry herself. "Sirius kept his friend in check, barely, by telling him that he needed to calm down before he did something that was irreversible and would put him in Azkaban. Sirius told James to think of his family. He then told us that since you were magical he didn't need to modify our memories of the attack. James sent Sirius back to their headquarters with the attacker while he waited for your mother and our authorities to arrive. He posed as a concerned citizen and told them that it was a burglary gone wrong and that your sister had been killed in the scuffle. He then gave a good description of the attacker and told them that your mother had fainted. The paramedics left with your sister and I followed to get the information that we would need to put her to rest."

"For the next few months we became good friends with the Potters until they went into hiding at the beginning of October. We never did find out about them but in mid-November of eighty one I got a visit at the office by a man I had never seen before. It was the last memory that was revealed to me. He was short, rather large for his size, balding, shifty looking and smelled of cigar smoke. He told me that we had a mutual friend in common but that I would never remember that again." Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Granger said that she didn't feel like going into the newly remembered memories but she did describe the perpetrator of the final vision to be just about what her husband had experienced though he was smoking a cigar when she was approached by him in the park with Hermione.

"I can't use your own memories because you cannot share them and if I use legilimency to get the information it is inadmissible." Said Madam Bones.

"It doesn't matter I paint I will most likely have his face in a painting by the end of September. Would that help?" said Mrs. Granger.

"Do you have an owl that you could send it to me?" Asked Amelia Bones.

"No we don't but I think that we could buy one today with what Hermione was given from the will it would be to keep in touch with her at Hogwarts more than anything else." Mr. Granger said with authority then asked. "What type would you recommend?"

"I've always been partial to the Great Grey Owls myself. Especially for longer journeys such as London to Hogwarts." Said Madam Bones.

"Really any of the larger breeds that you would find at Eeylops Owl Emporium will suffice Mr. Granger." Professor McGonagall added her two knuts. "So find one that you like the look of. Also due to the nature of what has happened I think that you should see a healer at St. Mungos.(6) It will help you with the issues that are sure to come up from this. I will pay for that."

With that the Granger's left under the watchful gaze of John Dawlish. Harry hoped that he would get to know Hermione when they got to school in just under three weeks. But then again he hoped that he would get to know many of the children he had met here on this day. Once the door to the room closed behind the Granger's Harry noticed that it was only him, Madam Bones, Professor McGonagall, Slashknuckle and his last living relatives remaining in the room. It was then that Harry realized that this was what Madam Bones had had planned for.

"Now Mr. Dursley we get to you." Said Amelia in the coldest tone Harry had ever heard in his life, and that's saying something as he grew up being reviled by his relatives. "First we will go over your bequests do you have any questions?"

"No just give me my son's money and my brandy and we will be on our way. You can bin the bloody bracelet they gave Petunia for all I care, she will not be accepting this." Replied Vernon tersely.

Amelia Bones gave a cold laugh and then responded. "I do not believe that will be happening, Vernon. Here we are in the wizarding world and we do not allow people like you to bully us around." She then proceeded to pull a roll of parchment out of her robes. "You see this parchment here Vernon? This is a list of all the charges we are bringing against you and your wife and your son. Though Dudley is only eleven so he will be charged as a minor only. The three of you will not be returning to number four Privet Drive today. I dear say that the three of you may never return there ever. Incarcerous." As she said the last word she pointed her wand at Vernon Dursley and thick ropes bound him to his seat. Petunia gasped and Dudley attempted to hide behind his mother.

"Vernon Dursley you are charged with one hundred and seventeen counts of child neglect.(7) One hundred and seventeen counts of child endangerment. Finally fifty counts of assault though I dear say that is probably low but it is all that we can prove. Petunia Dursley we are also charging you with those same counts of child neglect and child endangerment. Dudley Dursley you are being charged with sixteen counts of assault. From here you will all be taken to DMLE headquarters. Your trials will be held on September the fourth of this year first it will be Dudley followed by Petunia and finally Vernon. By law Dudley may ascent to the use of Veritaserum but it is not mandatory, however due to the amount of charges placed upon the both of you, that option has been removed, you both with be tried with the use of Veritaserum. We will get to the bottom of this and the guilty parties will face the maximum allowed punishment available to them I can assure you of that. Here in the wizarding world we take a dim view of child abuse." Said Amelia Bones as two wizards and a witch in official looking scarlet robes entered the room followed by a short squat witch that Harry recognized as Ms. Welding the head of the DCW.

As the Dursleys were being led out Harry noticed that his aunt was the only one that was crying but they all looked scared. Then Ms. Welding walked over to them and spoke up. "Harry I know that this is not the best time to go over this stuff but now that the will has been read we need to take care of the issue of your guardianship. Now I was given advance knowledge of Article IV being that I am the head of the DCW. Due to the incarceration of one Sirius Orion Black he will not be deemed a fit guardian until such time as he is cleared by St. Mungos, that could be anywhere from six months to two years. Also due to the incapacitation of Alice Gwenog Longbottom nee Samuels and Francis Aloysius Longbottom we cannot place you there either. The next person on the list according to your parents' wishes is Minerva Meghan McGonagall. As she is here and if she so choses we can finalize the paperwork right now."

"Oh you can guarantee that I will be accepting the responsibility that neglected all those years ago when I allowed Harry to be placed with that monster. Where do I sign?" Stated Professor McGonagall as she practically yanked the quill out of Ms. Welding's hand. "Now Harry I have the unfortunate duty to tell you that I do not at this time have a place for us to live, I sold the cottage that I owned with my husband Elphinstone Urquart when he died. I now spend all my time at the school but I think we can make an arrangement with Tom to continue to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until that situation can be rectified."

"Alright Professor." Harry said awed at the fact that he now had someone who wanted him rather than allowed him to be.

"Oh now that won't do. You can't call me Professor outside of school business anymore Harry that is too distant, we are a family now you know. Now let me think. Well if your parents were still alive I do believe that they would have had you calling me Aunt Minerva. We became great friends as the will stated after they left Hogwarts, your mother even asked me for advice on her Charms Mastery from time to time. Also Harry I was the first person aside from your parents and godparents to hold you. Alice and your mother shared a room at St. Mungos as you were born just three hours after Neville.(8) So I think when we are away from school or school business I'd like you to call me Aunt Minerva, I know I will be more deserving of the title than Petunia Dursley was." Said Minerva in a very warm manner.

"OK, A-Aunt Minerva." Harry replied nervously. This is going to be an interesting end to the summer he thought.

 **1 McGill, Vance. "The Vanishing Cabinet of Time Chapter 14." FanFiction. March 19, 2015. Accessed September 2, 2015. Thank you for the previous job for Hermione's dad.**

 **2 The reason that Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger have such different reactions is that Mr. Granger is a sound sleeper whereas Mrs. Granger is a sleep talker.**

 **3 Mr. Granger was out for sixteen minutes. Mrs. Granger was out for twenty three, she had more memories modified.**

 **4 A repercussion of the Cruciatus Curse that was used on Emma Granger. This is one reason that I will almost never use it on young females. In my universe it has a 75% chance of making a woman infertile if used for 30 seconds and it goes up 1% for every 15 seconds thereafter. So if my math is correct after 6 minutes and 45 seconds there is no chance that a woman could be fertile. Take into account in my universe due to their training as Aurors Neville's parents were able to hold up mentally for a total of six hours before their brains snapped under the curse.**

 **5 Amanda Marie Granger June 15th, 1980 – June 17th, 1981.**

 **6 This I think is a very good suggestion as they will need help getting over this and they can't very well go to a muggle psychiatrist.**

 **7 That is one count per month that Harry was with the Dursleys.**

 **8 I see Harry as being born in the early hours of July 31st and Neville Longbottom as being born late on the 30th of July. Just a tidbit of detail in my mind's eye.**

 **I must ask, why is it easy for me to write the evilest and worst parts of humanity?**

 **The title refers to both the memories for the Grangers and for a semblance of family for Harry.**


	9. Sorry

_AN: Sorry this has been so long in coming I no longer have internet at my house. I realized that I messed up my story and already started events that I shouldn't have. Therefore my story no longer can work. Oh well that is how it goes I guess. Sorry to those that are following this story but I do not have the ability to fix my over eagerness early on in this story. I will just have to start anew and hope that I can pace myself better. Thank you to all those that read and commented on this story please read the Redux of the story I will incorporate all of the advice that I received from this story into my new one. It will be under the title Harry Potter TLoH (The Lord of Hogwarts) Redux._


End file.
